The Trip
by tamer-of-beasts
Summary: sakura and naruto plan on going to L.A. with naruto's dad forr a bussiness trp. what will sakura find? sakuraXsasori
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting on my bed staring into space for no apparent reason what so ever. My door was closed and I had my earphones in as I was listening to my IPod. My best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, on the other friend was acting like a moron but that was nothing new. My name is Sakura Haruno. Yep, the way I see it my life is a mess just like any other fifteen year old teenage. It's simply crazy and weird but hey everybody has a little weirdness in their life, right?

"Hey are you listening to me?" Naruto asked with an irritated look on his face because I wasn't listening to his little story or whatever the heck he was rambling about.

"Wait, what? Did you say something Naruto?" I probably looked stupid not knowing what was going on. He gets ignored a lot because he acts as hyper as likeTaz off of Looney Toons AKA crazy and annoying. I'd hate to see what alcohol does to him in future.

"Gezz, woman pay attention I know it's very hard for you but could you at least give it a try for once?"

"Oh, quit insulting me and just tell me what you want." I said while throwing a pillow at his head. Unfortunately he caught it.

"Anyway back to what I was trying to tell you. My dad has this business trip coming up and wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come along." He stated trying to stay calm as if he were hiding a secret but failing miserably.

"Hmmmmm, where exactly would this trip be taking us and besides I'd still have to ask my dad even if he's rarely home because of his job."

"Wow bummer you know he's going to make you do something for him just so you can go. It's a long way to L.A too so I don't really think he'll let you go." Naruto replied. My eyes grow wide just thinking about crossing paths with a celebrity or even the hotel we'd be staying in.

"I'm going even if I have to clean thing this whole house!" I started bouncing around excitedly then tackling Naruto hugging him like no tomorrow.

"Okay let go of me I'm going to suffocate ta death!" letting go quickly hearing my kitten, Jinx, scratching at the back door to my house. I went to let her in.

Meanwhile after she left the room there was a loud gasp for air coming from a sixteen year old male hunched over on his knees trying to get some air into his chest.

"Dear god she's trying to kill me. Next time I need to wrap myself in bubble wrap." The poor thing was still coughing.

*this is my first fan fic so I would like it if you all reviewed this I need 5 reviews to continue thanx*


	2. Chapter 2

TB: I forgot to say the declaimer in the last chapter so I'm going to have the very good boy of the Akatsuki say it for me

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy TB-Chan?

TB: yes Tobi is a very very good boy

Tobi: yeahhh! Well okay here It goes TB-chan does not own Naruto just the plot

Hidan: Damn it why the hell does he get ta say it –grumbles as he leaves the room- annoying bitches!

Chapter2

"Pleaseee Dad pretty please. Just consider it a little bit." I gave him my best puppy face.

"NO! Absolutely not L.A. I can't go with you I have to work so don't even think of ask with that thought in mind" he stated sternly.

My eye twitched. He might have wanted to end the conversation but I sure hell didn't.

"Oh please Dad I'll do anything." He was staring me down now. When I started to ask him if I could go about a half hour ago he was doing bills and the taxes. Of course stupid me just couldn't wait. "how about I clean every room in the house once every two weeks for the next six months and not ask for anything till it's Christmas and my birthday?" I was actually begging. My pride must be elsewhere at the moment.

Dad sighed and …. was he really thinking about my offer?

"Fine, but no cleaning my room." He stated in surrender but blankly. I cheered and let out a breath I hadn't know I was holding. Then ran off to pack my suit case.

By the time I was done packing it was about 7 and I had ate dinner an hour ago. I was way tired. I plopped myself on to my bed and texted Naruto.

From: Sakura

To: Naruto

Hey guess what!

Within a minute Naruto text back with a reply.

From: Naruto

To: Sakura

What?

Ramen Lover

From: Sakura

To: Naruto

He said yes!

And suddenly my phone rang. 'Oh wonder who that could be' I thought sarcastically.

"Hello?" I greeted

"That's fantastic! Oh boy I can't wait!" yep it's Naruto. It's been five hours since he was here and he's still on sugar high gezz.

"Hey dad Mr. Haruno said Sakura could go isn't that great!" I heard a muffled sound in the background. Something about Naruto not being allowed to have sugar till after the plane trip in in two days. I giggled what an idiot. I heard Naruto sigh a flat "fine".

"Anyway whatcha doin Sak?" He asked

"Nothing just lying down. I had just got down packing. What are you doing?

"Jumpin on my trampoline cause my dad said something bout staying away from him for an hour cause I'm to hyper or something like that hehe.

"Geee Naruto I agree no more sugar."

"Oh please I'm not hurting anybody."

"Uhhh sure you're not." I said rolling my eyes "nobody but yourself."

"Whatever hey I gotta go it's kinda hard to bounce around while holding the phone. Naruto said

"Okay bye." After that I rolled over and decided to go to bed for the night.

TB: success finally got chapter 2 up. I wrote it in study hall to day

Sasori: wonder fully yippy doo. Thanks for making me wait

TB: SHUT UP! Anyway please review thanks ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part 1

TB: Sasori why don't you do the declaimer this time

Sasori: TB does not own Naruto

Deidara: Just the plot

TB: Where the hell did you come from

Deidara: My mom

Sasori: Brat –walks off into the distant dark hallway Deidara following quietly-

TB: Hmmm weird

Sakura was standing at the airport waiting for Naruto to come back from the bathroom.

"I'm starting to think he needs to be on meds Minato." Sakura said to Naruto's dad

"I agree. I'll look into that when we get back." Minato sigh

"Okay I'm ready to go now." Naruto shouted as he his way towards us.

"Bout time we're goin to miss the flight if we don't hurry."

"Hey it's not my fault!" he yelled as we rush over to a lady at the doors.

"Nobody told you to eat that much ramen before leaving idoit."

"Fine, fine I surrender." Naruto declared

'Passes please." The lady at the door said. We already put our stuff through the scanners and all that complicated stuff. After we go on the plane we took our seats. Naruto sat next to me while his dad sat in front of us.

"This is way cool!" I said I had never been on a plane before.

"I guess. I wonder if they have ramen."

"Naruto you just ate!" I exclaimed

"So? What's your point?" He asked clueless as usual. I hit my head on the window just as the plane took off.

"Never mind." I grumbled

TB: hey sorry its so sort but ill type up part 2 really fast for you all

* pleases reveiw *


End file.
